


Buried in Lies

by Aaron_Snow1230



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Closeted Character, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Make out kisses but not hard core sex, No Smut, sry smut fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_Snow1230/pseuds/Aaron_Snow1230
Summary: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles audition at X-Factor but, here, they both are the only ones who form a band. What happens when Syco finds out both the members are anything but straight. Louis being the older one, the one who thinks he should be the responsible one, does everything he can to protect Harry. Lie just to make the boy, who stole his heart, smile?Tommo way is the selfless way.[ON HOLD: Honestly this was just a random fic even i would suggest against reading it, I just wamted my 1st larry fanfic to be on 28th Sep 2020 so I updated the chapter. DO NOT READ]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, If you're reading this beware I'm just a kid who is bored in 2020 and is trying out everything new, that includes writing a fanfic for the very first time. So well, I suggest you think twice before continuing.  
>   
> I actually don't have a plot in mind only tiny teeny useless bits to help me along the way. I think I'm just going to go with the flow and hopefully, it leads to something beautiful that is not a catastrophe.  
>   
> I have to say this in the start I really wasn't used to the ao3 but I would say the the writing style did improve progressively, hopefully.  
>   
> Last thing I just wanted to add was that, I might change 'Anne's name because she is a wonderful person but I really don't want to use her name for a character I'm definitely gonna destroy. Hope you understand. Have a great day, TPWK xx

# Prologue

>   
>  _"The living come with grassy trend  
>  To read the gravestones on the hill;  
>  The graveyard draws the living still,  
>  But never anymore the dead."  
>  **The Unused Graveyard  
>  By Robert Frost**_  
> 

The _Southern Graveyard_ is one of the very few places Louis always stopped at whenever he visited Manchester. Him and his Mum, Johanna Tomlinson always drop by at least once every year along with a wreath for each of his two grandparents. This years wreath was exactly the same as last years simple, round made from spruce, holly, mistletoe and wax flowers. Jay thought it bought life in the 'dead' graveyard, Louis couldn't deny it. Flowers were the only colourful thing in the black and white graveyard, other than the dry orange and yellow may be red during autumns. As Jay parked the car opposite the graveyard gate, Louis took in the familiar surroundings. The same old graves, almost empty spare for one figure making its way towards a grave.  
  
As Louis stepped outside the car, the moderate rain had come down to a light drizzle and he didn't mind one bit. Louis had the wreath in his left hand and his mothers hand in his right as they made the way to the two graves. Even as they walked quietly Louis couldn't help but look at the lone figure at the far end of the graveyard, this time kneeling down almost painfully hard as he delicately placed bright yellow flowers on the grave. The figure momentarily appearing and disappearing behind the headstones as Louis kept walking, not letting his eyes leave the lonely little figure. Even if Louis was far away he could make out that it was a boy, maybe younger than him, with a mop of chestnut curls.

Just as they reached the two graves they originally came here for, his mother tugged his coat sleeve reminding him why exactly he was here. He shook his head, an almost imperceptible move, as he carefully placed the wreath against his grandfathers grave. His grandparents had both passed away in a car crash when he was six, It's been almost ten years now and even though he only remembers fragments of memories he can't help but miss them every time he comes here because he knows he lost someone who loved him as much as his own mother did, and that is a **LOT!** After placing the wreath against the grey stone and on the dark green wet grass, he steals a glance in his mother's direction. An identical wreath was placed against his grandmothers grave and his mother's hand is carefully placed against her own mothers grave and her body moves with silent sobs, It hurts him because he cants imagine what she lives through every single day because _he_ can't imagine spending a single day without her by his side. So, he gently places a hand against her shoulder just to let her know she still has him. She doesn't look at him but he doesn't need her to.

His eyes move to the lone figure who now trying to control his loud sobs which were muffled because of his hand. Why was a 13 or 14 year old kid was sitting _alone_ in a _Graveyard_ weeping?. His brain invaded by millions of questions like, Why isn't there anyone with him? I mean he's just a kid surely someone could have accompanied him, _right?_  
Before Louis could think it through his hand slides off his mother's shoulder and his legs start making their way towards the little boy, he doesn't look back afraid that his mum would probably tell him to leave the boy alone, maybe he should listen to her.

_So, he doesn't look back._

Before he realises it he's already standing behind the sobbing nameless boy. His vans making absolutely no sound on the wet grass. As he cautiously places his hand on the wool of the black sweater that was covering the boy's shoulder. The boys head snaps around, so quickly that Louis can swear he heard a small crack in the quick air of the graveyard as if physical contact was the last thing he expected or maybe it wasn't even on the list of things he expected.

The first thing he notices is bright green eyes, wide with disbelief and confusion, filled with tears that only made the green eyes look brighter. Louis knelt down on the grass beside the hiccuping boy, breaking the eye contact but all the while the hand still placed on the shoulder.  
<\br>  
Louis looked at the barren grave in front of him which must have been a year old at most, and a bunch of freshly plucked daffodils from the near field and placed as neatly as a clumsy young lad could manage, it read," In the Loving Memory of _'Cecily Styles'._ "Cecily Styles" Louis spoke before his mouth curved into a sad soft smile, "That's a beautiful name." The green-eyed boy, still hopelessly lost, smiled uncertainly before his gaze drifted towards the grave of his loved one and in the quietness, his low voice carried on by the wind and getting lost with the sound of the rain he said, "It is, isn't it?"  
  
Louis just nodded silently. It not like he is used to consoling random strangers in graveyards but somehow it felt as though it was the right thing to do. The boy spoke softly, his voice was raspy and broken," This _is_ my mother." The words made Louis' mind go blank, his breath clogged up in his throat and a dull horrible pain settled itself uncomfortably right at the bottom of Louis' stomach. He thought it must have been a close relative may be a sister but... a mother. His voice sounding strange to his own ears as he spoke," Your mother..." the green eyes looking up at me again, "I'm sure she was a wonderful person."  
  
Somehow that was the right thing to say because as soon as the words left his mouth the boys' eyes widened blooming with fresh tears once again but this time accompanied by a small sad smile which spoke more emotions than what Louis' sixteen-year-old mind could comprehend. He left it there because _Not everything in the world needs to be known to everyone._ He subtly slid his hand inside his coat pocket and pulled out a wing of wax flowers that he had, it was an extra one he decided to surprise his mum with after a while just to make her smile but apparently it had another job. A job of making another human smile. After placing the flowers he started to get up knowing that he already spend too much time here and that his mother would probably be waiting for him.  
  
When he is standing upright again, about to turn away from the grave as the little boy hurriedly stumbles to his feet and pulls Louis in for a quick hug. Nothing inappropriate, nothing rude just a quick show of appreciation and still the boy verbalized a quick, "Thank you". The smile on the boy's face shouldn't make Louis so happy, but it does. "I'm Harry."  
  
"I'm Louis," he says in an equally low voice as if its a secret that they are sharing but then Louis looks back at his mum who is staring back at the two boys with a soft look in her eyes, Louis just shrugs before looking at Harry again as he continues, "I probably should be going now, Take care of yourself. Hope you have a nice day." It was always a habit of Louis, telling people to have a nice day even if he didn't know them. It never failed to make someone smile, countless times accompanied by a confused yet amused expression. It lifted their spirits that maybe there is a hope that their day could actually get better because of the good wish and sometimes _it does._  
  
A small handshake before Louis turns around following his mother out of the graveyard. He doesn't know how much of the conversation his mother had heard but he finds himself not caring even if she heard the entire thing, even if she disapproves of his actions (which she didn't) he wouldn't have minded because it felt right. As he sits back in the car and his mother takes her place at the wheel, they haven't said a single word. They are back on the high way on their 2-hour drive back to Doncaster when his mother says softly not looking at him. "That was a beautiful thing what you did back there Louis" but there was something more in her voice than just pride, a hint of sadness maybe, "It was lovely but-"  
  
"But what-?" Louis asks not unkindly.  
  
"Just that... Not everyone deserves to be treated with the same amount of kindness as the rest. Some people would manoeuvre you into doing something wrong while your intention was only doing something kind." She spoke her eyes still on the road. Louis just sat with his head against the window, he didn't say a word. Just a simple nod which she may or may not have seen. She is right and he knows it but there was something he felt while helping people.  
  
He closed his eyes, the comforting periodic movement of the car lulling him to sleep, the side of his head pressed against the cold glass car window. The grave of Cecily Styles flashed before his eyes followed by bright green eyes, sparkling with tears, was Harry. He couldn't help but think of the boy who came in crying in an empty graveyard all alone but hopefully left with half a heart and maybe a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
_Harry Styles._  
  


____________________________

The kind boy with the feathery dirty blond hair, like the fur of a baby fawn, with sea-blue eyes was engraved in Harry's head. The white stalk of wax flowers beside his bunch of daffodils bought a smile to his face. His heart gave a small tug as he forcefully moved his gaze away from the stone grave. He didn't think he would even have half a smile on his face as he left the graveyard, walking back home. 

_Louis._

___________________________

_2 years later_

_9th July 2010_

Louis' heart was stuck in his throat and Louis swore that if there was a cliff nearby he would have easily jumped without a second thought. He made it to the judges after already visiting six different cities with different people analyzing him. He would be finally seeing the judges in a few minutes or more and he can't help but feel particularly agitated.

Staff wearing simple uniforms were moving around people accordingly, even though it was organized it was messy at the same time. People were buzzing all around him, some were excitedly talking somewhere trying to cool down muttering words of comfort to themselves, somewhere just sitting on the phone waiting as if they had too much confidence that they are gonna ace their audition. Louis, however, let his mother hold his hand, knowing he needed the support right now and both of them definitely aware that Louis wouldn't verbally ask for it no matter how much he needed it. His little sisters Charlotte and Felicity sat on the chairs beside him talking animatedly obviously not as scared as him. I mean- they weren't the once going on the stage. They would be backstage looking at him perform certainly _not_ the centre of attention of the world.

Louis wasn't afraid of attention but it did make him weak in the knees to think about how people he barely knew would be able to see him. He knew he could do it but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Gems I'm heading to the loo, I'll be back in a minute." The voice was low coming from his right, it did have a bit of urgency in it though. Louis looked just in time to see a huge mop of brown hair walking away. He was wearing a grey cardigan with the baggy brown pants which probably wouldn't have casually looked good on anyone but it didn't seem to look bad on him. "Sure" a girl almost his age with the same brown hair and _green_ eyes replied. If his heart wasn't beating fast before, it sure was now. His dumb @$$ brain even considered the possibility of his heart going into Myocardial Infraction before his brain cancelled out the hazard.

_Harry._

He glanced at his mother who was staring at the staff as they were calling out for another participant, someone called, 'Adrian Grimshaw.' Louis just tapped his mother's hand and spoke quietly making sure 'Gems' wouldn't hear him even by mistake.

"I'm gonna go for a wee" he whispered, "Be back in a minute before my bladder explodes in my pants." His sisters seem to catch that and started giggling whereas his mother just rolled her eyes trying to suppress the smile making its way through the nervousness just to brighten up her face but she just nods a 'yes'. He gave her a quick smile before efficiently weaving his way through the suffocating crowd of people and looked for any sign that indicated where a restroom was in any way. _Finally,_ he saw a dark blue sign in a corner and practically ran there as fast as he could. Taking a deep steady breath, trying to look casual and play it cool. _'It's alright,_ he probably won't even remember you, it been more than _2 years!'_ Louis took a step inside the washroom.

There he stood by the urinals even after 2 years his hair was the curliest hair Louis had ever seen in his life. He walked as quietly as he could before tapping on the boy's shoulder.

Before his brain could comprehend what he just did, His conscience so helpfully added, ' _Dumb Louis, the boy is pissing, Let the poor boy pee in peace. You are in the urinals for God's sake.'_

 **Real** helpful.

 **Real** quick.

_Not._

The innocent boy almost jumped a few feet, his foliage green eyes blown wide almost falling out of his sockets as he scrambled trying to finish his business. A few drops falling on Louis shoes as Harry struggled to look presentable for a proper non-awkward conversation. "Oops!" he said almost to himself when he realized he just wet Louis shoes, even if it was just a few drops his eyes widened even more, if possible, filled with guilt as red started spreading across his pale cheeks. "I -" he started to apologize when Louis interrupted him with a loud "HI!"

The boy's eyes snapped to Louis for the very first time after Louis entered the toilets and for a while, he just stood there frozen. Louis started considering the boy had forgotten Louis or didn't want to acknowledge him because their first meeting certainly wasn't a very cheerful one. Louis smile started dropping before he could control his facial expression, he didn't know why he would get sad over a random boy he met a couple of years ago, didn't have a proper conversation with, in a graveyard for not remembering him. It was unintelligent!

_It still hurt though._

"Louis...?" He said uncertainly as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just at that one word Louis' near shattering hopes rebuilt themselves in a matter of seconds and a huge smile spread across his cheeks before he could stop himself.

"Yeah," Louis said, sounding proper normal this time, "So, Harry, are you a participant for this year as well?" It asked in a relaxed tone, answering any question Harry might have had regarding Louis participating in an indirect way.

"Yes," He said smiling," I'm actually here with my dad and my sister, Gemma." Just with that one sentence accompanied by that infectious smile, Louis was enchanted by the boy's dimples. Distracting his eyes from the pretty boys Cresent clefts to his eyes Louis started speaking as normally as he could manage.

It was as if they were old friends catching up, as the conversation moved smoothly. Louis told him that he was here with his mom and his two younger sisters. As Harry washed his hands as they spoke about how exhausted the first 5 'tiny' side auditions made them and how annoying they were. Louis has always been fast when it came to noticing people body language and right now what he saw was that Harry was uncomfortable.

He kept fidgeting with the green band around his wrist and Louis could tell Harry was unaware of himself rocking back and forth on his heels as if he wanted to get out of here as soon as he could. Louis just half-smiled before saying, "You're uncomfortable."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement. That seemed to snap Harry out of his auto-pilot mode that his brain seemed to have wandered off to as the boy shook his head with a loud "No!" As if realising that the 'no' was louder than necessary he chirped out a small "sorry" before he looked at Louis sheepishly and spoke in a low voice, "I'm just nervous, what if I mess it up after going up there. What if I mess it up so bad that the audience actually boos me for it?"

The obvious low key genuine fear in the boy's voice convinced Louis that he was telling the truth. So he just smiled as confidently as he could, placed his right hand on Harry' left shoulder as Harry leaned against the bathroom sink. "You're gonna be amazing, you know why because my gut is telling me that you're gonna be crazy-successful when you grow up and my gut rarely speaks but when it does it always tells the truth." Louis offers him a lopsided grin before continuing, "You're gonna get through this audition faster than _Bolt_."

"You know the last part wasn't the most comforting thing to say" Harry laughs softly as if he would cry if he wasn't laughing, "I mean anyone could take it in the bad way of me being kicked out."

"Oh! Come on Curly!" Louis said with more exaggeration than required but with a bit of laughter interlined with it, " _No one_ would have the guts to kick a person with a rock star name like _Harry Styles._ off the stage."

A little bit of colour seemed to flush his face, chasing away the scary ghost pale that had taken over his face. His hands were shaking ever so slightly but Louis chose to let that go as Harry drawled slowly, " _Heyyyy!_ Louis laughed before talking again, seriously, "You're gonna do great. Trust me, alright?"

"Alright" Harry smiled, the left dimple popping out and Louis wasn't sure as to why it took so much will power to not poke that dimple. He wasn't going to poke that dimple. _NO!_

"Hey" Louis interrupted his own train of thought, "I think its time we head back to our families, I won't be surprised if my sisters come looking for me in the gent's restroom and drag me out by the ear claiming that mum told them to." Louis laughs as he says that not noticing how Harry's smile falters for just a second before he asks, not unkindly," and you'd let them?" His voice laced with laughter and a little bit of disbelief.

"Yeah I'm not kidding-" and just to prove his point two little girls, ages 10 and 8, popped their head in the male restroom. "Look! We found him!" his blond-haired sister, Lottie spoke loudly. A huge smile spread across his brown-haired sister's face which instantly turned into a frown as she replied, "But he's not alone." Louis couldn't help the laugh that fell out of his mouth and apparently Harry couldn't either. Soft breathy laughs left their mouths as they looked at each other. Louis eyes crinkling at the sides as he tried to control his laughter from being too loud. They were still in the bathroom, he didn't want a burst of booming laughter to echo from the toilets for the hundred people waiting outside.

Harry just looked at him grinning like a _Cheshire Cat._ "I'm gonna take them for you're sisters." He certainly didn't look as nervous as before and it put Louis at ease for some reason he didn't particularly dwell on. Louis quickly introduced Harry and the two girls not wanting to be responsible for either of them missing the audition. All four of them walked out of the male restroom towards their respective family members but before parting Louis placed his hand between Harry's shoulder blades and bought his mouth near Harrys ear and whispered, "You're gonna rock the judges."  
  
Harry smiled back at him looking a lot more confident and in control of himself. Harry pulled him in a quick hug and whispered a 'you too' back to Louis before going back to 'Gems'. There was nothing romantic in their actions just friendly mutual respect and support.  
  
"Mommy! Louis was hanging out with a boy in the toilet!" Fizzy told their mother in a 'matter-of-fact' voice, and Lottie added in a 'this-is-the-best-gossip-you're-gonna-get-all-day' voice, "And they were _really, really_ close..."  
  
Louis couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness of his sisters who he loved to the moon and back.  
  
____________________  
  
Harry went before Louis. His eyes focused on the television attached to the wall. Harry with his cherub curls and dimples. His fingers sliding upwards to correct the scarf around his neck. The sleeves of his Grey cardigan pulled up to his elbows. He wasn't visibly shaking as he came to a stop at the center of the stage with the microphone in hand.  
  
"Hello" he said casually into the microphone. Louis would never have suspected Harry to be nervous if he hadn't talked to him earlier. The kid on the stage looked so collected and cool. Simon Cowell, one of the judges greeted Harry and asked him his name. It was a normal question and Harry gave a normal reply of, "My name is _Harry Styles._ " But apparently _not_ because the moment the words left Harrys mouth the crowd started screaming in his favor.  
  
Louis couldn't help but smile at the audiences reaction. Harry was already quite something and he hasn't even started singing yet. Simon asked him his age (sixteen), what he did (work in a bakery, on Saturdays )and what he was going to study in college (Law, sociology, business and something else he wasn't sure about yet) and finally what he was going to be singing for them and to that he replied back by saying, "I'm gonna sing 'Isn't she lovely' by Stevie Wonder."  
  
Louis couldn't help but feel like Harry had already won over more than half the crowd. It was just something about this lad that was just so mesmerizing. Louis himself couldn't help but keep staring at the boy with the curly hair.  
  
_"Isn't she lovely?"_  
  
Louis' heart stopped, Just for a second, just for skipping a beat, just halted for a second to admire this crazy genius singing 'Isn't she lovely' for his first audition. Honestly, Louis couldn't help but think of Harry as extremely dumb or extremely clever.  
  
'Isn't she lovely' is a very mature song. Grown-up people had trouble properly singing that song and conveying the emotion behind those words. He was a _sixteen_ year old kid who actually decided to do an _acapella_ version of it! It was absolutely crazy _mental!_ But Louis thought about the possibility of Harry delivering the song with the right feeling without the background music and just his voice, it would have a huge impact on not just the audience but also the judges. All Louis could do was hold his breath and _listen.  
  
Isn't she wonderful?  
  
Isn't she precious?  
  
Less than one minute old  
  
I never thought through love we'd be  
  
Making one as lovely as she_  
  
Louis mind was still pounding on the fact that it was sixteen year old kid, doing an acapella version of 'isn't she lovely' and really portraying the beauty behind the song. _Which sixteen year old_ would have so much love for new born babies?!  
  
_"But isn't she lovely made from love?"_  
  
That was it. Louis had to agree Harrys voice was beautiful but it could be so much better, In a way. Louis didn't even realize that he was sitting at the edge of his seat the entire time. His mother giving him a confused look all because Louis was too nervous to even care about the people before him that he wouldn't even look at the television but from the time the cute kid, with dimples from Cheshire who worked in a bakery, walked up on the stage. All Louis could do was watch the screen intently making sure he didn't miss a single second. Louis just shook his head, he would explain it all of it to his mum later, and went back to the judges reaction.  
  
It was Nicole Scherzinger who spoke first, she talked about how beautiful Harrys voice was. Then Louis Welch opened his mouth to talk about how Harry didn't have 'Enough experience and confidence yet'. Simon however spoke about how Harry could be so much better with a bit of vocal coaching and Louis agreed with Simon. Harry stood there nodding at the right moments thanking the judges for their opinions, except Welch.  
  
"Harry for all the right reasons" Welch spoke, "I'm gonna say _No._ " Louis gut twisted inside his body as he frowned. As if Louis wasn't the only one who disagreed with the 'No'. The crowd started "Boo"ing Louis Welch and Louis couldn't help but smile along. He tried to keep his facial expressions under check making sure not to make his mother more suspicious than she already is." I don't think they booed you loud enough there." Simon's voice flooded the speakers next and the entire crowd 'Boo' ed even louder than before and this time with a tiny "Boo" from Harrys side. Louis couldn't help but find it extremely adorable. I mean- _Who wouldnt?!_  
  
Apparently not only the crowd sitting outside but also almost every single participant with their family was watching the sixteen year old with a smile on their faces. _This kid was surely something._  
  
While he was lost in thoughts, Harry got his final 'yes' from Simon and he was through. Louis grinned, warmth spreading though his chest as he stared at the smiling boy on the television screen, both dimples on display.  
  
_Harry Styles._  
  
Louis smiled to himself.  
  
_You rocked the judges and the audience._  
  
__________________________________  
  
Louis was freaking out, standing at the edge, he had a feeling that his legs would give way and his body would collapse the moment he has to step on the stage. Basically his imagination was running wild and he couldn't do anything about it. His mother hugged him and told him he could do it because he was meant to do it. He stayed there hugging his mother for a while before parting, his sisters came up to him as he knelt down for them and they hugged him around the neck. Wishing him luck.  
  
_He could do this_  
  
He walked on the stage. His purple turtleneck started itching around his neck but he kept moving forward until he was standing right over the 'X' that was etched on the stage. His heart thumping in his ears now. He kept a neutral face before smiling shyly at the crowd. It almost felt like it was an empty room but at the same time he knew that every seat was occupied. He couldn't make out a single face individually other than the three judges up front who stared at him with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hello there" Simon spoke.  
  
"Hello" Louis greeted back with a smile.  
  
Nicole asked, "Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Doncaster."  
  
"So what are you going to be singing for us today?" Simon asked politely.  
  
"I'm gonna be singing 'Mr. Brightside' by the killers."  
  
It was happening too fast but it felt like Louis finally settled in the light and attention. His heartbeat was finally going back to normal as he was able to concentrate on his voice. Feeling a little more comfortable than before he started singing.  
  
_"Coming out of my cage  
  
And I've been doing just fine  
  
Gotta gotta be down  
  
Because I want it all  
  
It started out with a kiss  
  
How did it end u-"_  
  
Simon raised his hand indicating him to stop. He could swear he wasn't breathing, so many thoughts flooded his brain at once and not a single positive one and Louis knew if he didn't have the amount of self control he did, his eyes would be teary the moment Simon told him to halt. He just held his breath and stared ahead. His hand gripping the microphone painfully hard, his eyes fixed at Simon.  
  
_'Please, Please, Please'_  
  
He kept chanting in his head for no particular reason. He didn't even know why he was saying 'please' either. He just was because, thinking something on a loop was better than the buzzing that would take over his brain and cloud all his thoughts and judgement.  
  
"Do you think you can sing another song for us, I don't think this song is meant for you're voice. We wouldn't be able to hear the type of voice you have through the song you're singing right now." Simon explained.  
  
All three of them seemed to be in a good mood overall, maybe because the participant before him was a comedian was got all three 'yes's and left the judges in a fairly good mood. _Bless the comedian._  
  
"What do you think about 'Hey there Delilah' by Plain White T's?" Louis asked politely knowing that this would be his last chance to get at least two yes's to get through this.  
  
They all nodded. And Louis took a shuddering breath trying to calm himself down somewhat. His brain seemed to be running at the different pace no matter how much he tried to think straight, It just wasn't.  
  
_" Oh, it's what you do to me  
  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
  
What you do to me."_  
  
He only sang the chorus. God that was terrible, his tune was all wrong and messed up.  
  
_'you messed up', 'you messed up', 'you messed up.'_ His dirty conscience kept replaying in his head over and over again in the most convincing voice ever. He tried letting out the breath he has been holding in for forever.  
  
Louis Welch speaks first, "Louis, I'm gonna say yes." before he could comprehend what happened Nicole added a, "Louis I'm gonna say a yes as well." He let out a breathy laugh almost not able to believe that this was actually happening.  
  
"You've got three yes's" Simon added with a smile. A smile no one thought to analyze a lot. A smile of a master getting a new toy to play with layered with endlessly practiced professional look, But Louis was too happy, too carefree in the current moment to even care.  
  
He couldn't keep his happiness off his face as he said, "Thank you so much." He turned back where he came from and walked towards his family. Turning his head away from the audience he let out an exaggerated breath. Making his mother half laugh, half cry whole wearing a proud expression as she pulled in Louis for a hug. God he needed this hug and certainly the support because this time his legs did give out as he walked right into his mother's arms. Relieved beyond words. It was as if a huge burden has been removed from his shoulders. He knew there was a lot more to come but at least he took the first step towards his dream.  
  
He was so _happy._

______________________________

Louis ran all the way to Harry's door, who was roomed with a brown-haired boy whose name always skipped Louis mind every time he asked Harry. Today they were finally going to find out if they made it through. Him and Harry got along really well, he might be two years younger than Louis but Louis always had a good time having the boy around. He was absolutely adorable! 

Louis knocked on the door, again and again, ignoring his knuckles protests as they were banged mercilessly against the mahogany door. "HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S LOUIS!!!" He screamed. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. They had to be there at 9, he didn't care if he was probably waking up the entire house. He was excited today and also every single occupant of the house got used to Louis energy within the one week they stayed together. 

No matter how many of them pointed out that he was loud, it was always backed up with a fond look or a joke confirming that they weren't actually against his behaviour. No one could hate Louis, you just had too much fun with him and no matter how loud and sassy he was, he was impossibly caring at the same time. 

Harry opened the door his eyes drooping and his morning voice gruff, " Oh Louis! I would never have guessed!" he said sarcastically, still trying to wake up from his sleep. His hair ever even messier than usual and Louis couldn't help but ruffle it even more as he walked past Harry right into the room without waiting for Harry's permission and jumped on Harry's lower part of the bunk bed. 

Harry' bunkmate, Maybe Matt he guessed... Or Max, he'll have to ask Harry again, shifted above him making the bed creak under his weight but certainly not under the imminent danger of the bed breaking anytime soon. Louis shuffled under the blanket moving back against the wall finally raising his hand holding the blanket inviting Harry to cuddle with him. 

Harry just let out a breathy laugh rolling his eyes but it was accompanied by a certain tenderness that convinced Louis that Harry was more than fine with it. His back pushed against Louis's chest just as Louis left the blanket, covering them both and shifted his hand to Harry' waist. 

Was Louis close to others? _Yes._

Did Louis cuddle or was cuddled by others? _Absolutely_

Did Louis feel the same while cuddling them and while cuddling Harry? _Obviously No._

There was something about this curly-haired lad that just struck Louis. Cuddling with this little cherub always made him feel so much calmer. "How are you feeling about today?" Harry asked quietly, the worry clearly evident in his voice. There were so many emotions in his comment but the modest fear in his voice made Louis keep quiet before answering. He closed his eyes as if he could hide his fears from others just by temporarily blinding himself. "Mixed sentiments, honestly," Louis replied. 

He felt Harry move in his arms just to face Louis. "What if _we_ don't make it?" Even with his eyes closed, Louis could hear the trepidation in Harry's voice, could feel Harry's eyes on his face. ' _We_ he had said... As if both of them had done equally good and that it would only be fair if both of them won or both of them lost. Not one of them. He knew Harry had done better than him, Louis had gotten the tune wrong and he was still curious as to why all the judges had said yes, there had to be more to it than what Louis saw. 

Still keeping his eyes closed he dragged a hand through Harry's hair more to calm himself than anything else. "The boy category is really tough this year, It would be surprising if my name is called out," Louis whispered truthfully, his stomach clenching knowing that it's accurate. He didn't want to lie to himself, chasing after the hope, that his name would be one of the names on the list... Because if it's not, then it would be a lot more painful in the end. "You were really good though" Louis continued, "I bet you will go really far and become really famous in the future." Finally saying the last part looking straight into Harrys eyes because it was true and Harry needed to know it, believe it. 

Harry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did. "What is it?" Louis asked trying to not put too much concern into his voice but obviously, his brain doesn't agree and certainly not his own voice. Harry kept looking at Louis seriously before stating, "You're gonna make it as well. Both of us are." 

The earnestness in Harry's voice almost made Louis believe that they are gonna make it through. He almost believes Harry. Almost. Harry smiles back softly before saying, "Even if we don't make it, I'm happy because we met each other again." 

_Again._ Them meeting in the graveyard was something Louis and Harry never mentioned before. 

"Louis," Harry asked slowly his eyes half-closed, resting his head on Louis's arm as Louis continued to play with his hair, "What would have happened if I hadn't auditioned?" 

"Don't worry, I would have found you anyway, Curly. " Louis whispered back to him. The precious words falling right out of his mouth before he could stop them. His eyes widened as he looked at Harry searching his entire face for any signs of uneasiness. There wasn't. Just a tiny small smile that may or may not has grown as Harry hid his face in Louis's neck and hugged him tight burying his face in Louis' neck so that Louis wouldn't be able to see his expression. 

"Stay" Harry whispered, a smile creeping on his face as if he's just thought of something funny to say, "and let me sleep, you doofus!" 

"Come one wake up Hazza!!" Louis whined, "It's already morning!" 

"Let me remind you "Harry spoke slowly yawning between his sentence," it was you who ludicrously woke me up at six in the morning,

"Hey!" Louis protested. 

It might have been a bit louder than expected because Matt/Max groaned in his pillow hence shifting his position again. Harry giggled against Louis's neck and all Louis could think was 'Too Close.' He realized their position now and he had never been self-conscious when it came to cuddling. He never used the two words, "Too close" up until now. 

His heart seemed to catch up on the facts and started beating as if he was running in a fucking marathon. It's alright, it's just Harry. Just Harry. Just Harry. Harry. 

"Go to sleep Hazza" Louis whispered. Harry just nodded his need in approval still face buried in Louis's neck breathing him in until his breathing evened out. Louis watched as the sun rose completely.

It's just Harry.

____________________________

 _22nd July 2010_  
Standing on the stage, knowing that cameras were recording every second of this, not knowing he had made it through the auditions, did nothing to calm his nerves down. Louis could only stand there looking at the three judges who were standing comfortably on their chairs about to call out the names of the people who made it through.

"The first to make it through is..." Simon broke the silence, "John Adeleye." 

_Louis heart gave a dull tug of disappointment. It's alright, there are many other names that are left to be called out, you're name could be one of them._

"Nicolò Festa."

_Okay, Nicolò was pretty good, he wasn't surprised on hearing this name. Nope._

"Paije Richardson."

_Yes Louis the guy beside you, but not you. Yet. Hopefully._

"Aiden Grimshaw."

He genuinely smiled on this one because he and Aiden were friends. They hit it off from the moment they met, Looking back the entire week he had spent with mostly Aiden by his side. It was a good thing that at least one of the people he knew would be moving forward if not him. The feeling of waiting for his name to be called out felt like a little person diggings his way straight to his heart waiting for the right time to stab him. It hurt, but he put on the same neutral face as he stared ahead at the three judges who continued calling out the names.

"Carl Brown."

_Yes Louis another guy beside you but not you. It's not going to be you._

"Matt Cardle."

At this point Louis would be lying if he said that he wasn't feeling disappointed. The little man called hope, begging him to not give up on himself at the same time holding the knife at the centre of his heart. His brain simply telling him not to have too much hope in the first place. _He wasn't gonna make it._

"The final contestant to make it to the judges' house is..."

In the last second his brain drifted towards the curly boy with a beanie on his head. His nose was red as if he were about to start crying if his name wasn't called out. Louis prayed He wouldn't mind if his name wasn't called out. He would be beyond happy if it was Harry's name instead of his own. His eyes shut as he concentrated in the silence waiting for the last name to be called out.

"Tom Richards."

The buzzing in Louis's ear started the moment he heard 'Tom' and all his heart came falling down as the knife stabbed him right in the chest. His lips pressed together as he willed his tears to not be seen. He wouldn't cry on camera. _He wouldn't._

_They didnt make it._

_____________________________

The judges finally ended there, "Maybe not this time" speech where they made sure no one felt bad about not being picked. The words just mixed into each other as he vaguely remembers Nicole and Simon saying something with a sad look professionally plastered on their faces. 

They didn't make it in the end. The only sentence which seemed to be running in Louis mind. We didn't make it. Louis successfully dodged all the people found a corner where no one can look and waited, waited for it all to just end. His phone kept buzzing in his pocket, texts from his mum probably. He had answered every single one the last one from his side was, 'They're telling the names, I gotta go, wish me luck.' 

She obviously knew that the names were out now. She waiting for him to tell her all about it, but Louis couldn't look at the texts. He didn't know what to do with his life, he thought maybe he would get to release an album or two have his songs out there for the world to listen to. That he might sell out arenas one day after growing up. It was just a far fetched dream that died today. He didn't even make it through the auditions there is no way in hell he would be able to do it. He would probably join the Doncaster football team but, he would have to let go of his dream of becoming a singer. It hurt worse than he admitted. 

"Everyone gathers around" A voice called out, "All the boy's category gather around please." Curiosity and hope reluctantly spark deep inside his heart as he gets up from his dark corner. All the boys already gathered around the man standing there with a book in his hands. 

"Whoever's name is called out, I want them to follow me back to the stage," he said," no questions to be asked." If Louis told everybody that no one felt a spark of aspiration on hearing those words it would be a lie no one would believe. 

"Louis Tomlinson. " the man spoke. 

Bullshit. The first name to be called out was his. He clasped a hand over his mouth and breathing too loudly felt like he was destroying his moment. He just stood there hand over his mouth suddenly feeling really nervous." Harry Styles." 

Harry! He bit his nails anxiously. _Please! Please! Please! Please!_ It would just be too cruel if anything bad happens now. _Please! Please! Please!_ "Follow me." 

Just the two of them. Followed the man back on the stage. Him and Harry walking beside each other neither of them saying a word. Louis's nails were still stuck between his teeth as he walked right on the stage. Another four girls walked on from the other side at the same time. 

"Hello thank you so much for coming back," Nicole started to say, "I know judging by some of your faces it must be really hard."  
Okay, Louis did not know what was happening he just put a hand around Harry's waist as he stood. 

"We have thought long and hard about it," Nicole continued, "and each of you as individuals and we just thought you're too talented to let go of." 

Harry gave Louis' shoulder a quick squeeze and Louis returned the gesture by rubbing a hand against his waist. "We thought it would be a great idea to have two separate groups. "

"We have decided to put you two in two separate bands."  
That made Louis's heart jump. The way the heartbeat kept thumping through his entire body suddenly vanished. 

He was through!

That was all that mattered. He turned to Harry looked right at those bright green eyes staring back at him! They're through, together! Screams erupted from the other side of the stage from the girls side exactly the same time as Louis and Harrys' ."YAS!" Louis screamed right into Harry's ears as he jumped right in Harry's arms without thinking. Harry caught him and walked around a few steps in happiness with Louis in his arms. This was just so unreal. 

They're through! 

"Guys! Guys! Guys! This is a lifeline! you've got to work 10, 12 times harder 14 hours a day, every single day. You've got a real shot u guys." Simon told the two groups. 

Louis didn't care how hard he would have to work hard. He was though and he was with Harry. 

They were though to the judges' house. _Together._

____________________________

It's week four in the judges' house. It was hard they were given the song on Monday had to work hard every day to perfect the song along with their performance and no matter how much you tried in the end it depended on the judges and the votes, how long they would last. It was harder than he thought. 

Him and Harry barely had time to sleep but having Harry around was really comforting, they talked about their life at school, their hobbies they teased each other mercilessly about anything and everything they could find. It was playful though. Louis would be dishonest if he told that he didn't think of the possibility of being something more than friends with Harry. They never talked about Harry's mother though, Louis talked about his family but Harry only talked about his dad and sister never once mentioning his mother's name. Louis wasn't gonna be the first person to bring it up. 

The boy was funny, he always seemed to think before speaking making sure not to say something hurtful, he knew how to respect girls, and when Louis spoke Harry looked at him as if he was the only person present in the room. The x-factor did have a lot of cameras around and they had a script that they had to follow and Harry was kept shown as the womanizer and Harry in return never spoke against it or in its favour but clearly, the sixteen-year-old was not comfortable with it. 

Louis kept organizing games for different categories because the fans seemed to like Louis a lot. Harry and Louis kept making video diaries before going to bed every week because interacting with fans was really important and Louis did enjoy it a lot. 

Harry and Louis were roommates this time. After rehearsals, they decided to go directly to bed because this routine was too tiring. Harry got into the top bunk as Louis closed the door, making sure it was locked. The last thing he needed was another camera chasing after them, he had had enough of that during the day time, he would use a good sleep now. 

He climbed up beside Harry. It was Harry's fault though! During the second week, Harry climbed in beside Louis on his top bunk to watch a short rom-com late at night. They ended up cuddling and Louis fell asleep halfway through the movie. Apparently, because Louis fell asleep Harry couldn't have gotten out of bed without waking Louis up. They didn't have a problem because both of them had slept more comfortably together than separately so afterwards Harry always silently snuck up to Louis' bed and nudged him and Louis never asked him 'why?' but instead cuddled him back in return. 

It was just simple friendly cuddling. Before Louis could lay down on the bed properly "Louis," Harry asked carefully, "Do you like guys? " Louis stopped his hand midway in the air his hand frozen in the process of draping them with the blanket. It was a completely unanticipated question that Louis hadn't seen coming. 

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now and he could see Harry staring back at him with a pursed lips looking dead serious. "What makes you think that?" Louis asks. Thinking about what might have given him away. He's pretty sure he doesn't hide it but the look Harry is giving him is making him really uneasy. He would have taken the look as a judging one but it there was something more to it but wasn't there always when it came to this boy. 

"You seem really close to Aiden," Harry whispered, breaking eye contact with Louis keeping his eyes down but not entirely closing them, "The other day I thought you were about to kiss him, do you like Aiden?" 

Louis laughed, instead of seeing the way Louis acted or the way he spoke Harry picked up on his friendship with Aiden to justify that he was gay. He couldn't hold it in, this boy was sure spontaneous. "No!" Louis laughed, "I don't have a thing for Aiden." Harry signed but barely there was still so much uncertainty in his expression that Louis continued, "Yes, I'm gay and so is Aiden but there is nothing between us beyond pure friendship." No matter how much he liked Harry he better not judge Louis or anyone else for being gay and Louis certainly wasn't going to lie to Harry about anything. He didn't have anything to lose or gain anyway, why would he. 

"Do your parents know?" Harry asked quietly. 

"I'm pretty sure they didn't miss it, I've been known to be flamboyant since the day I was born." Louis spoke, "Trust me, my mum told me that herself." Louis added laughing softly. 

"So they're okay with it?" Harry asked again. 

"Pretty sure, mum is." Louis replied with a huge smile on his face, "She supported me with everything including _'embracing my true self'_ when I first told her I liked a guy." 

Harry smiles at him. This eyes sad but he certainly didn't look uncomfortable anymore. He looked more at ease and Louis couldn't help but wonder if his family isn't okay with Homosexuality. Before Louis could articulate his thoughts Harry asked, "What about you're a dad? You haven't told me anything about him."

"You ask quite a lot of questions without giving any of you're answers in return, don't you? "Louis asks. It was rude Louis admits it the moment the words left his mouth. He didn't like talking about his dad though. He saw Harry flinch, almost minutely. He could already hear an apology before it comes so Louis continues," He was a dick who left just after I was born." 

Louis isn't touching Harry now thought. They both are squeezed on the two covers of the bunk bed with a good two centimetres gap between them. "He never came back though" Louis spoke to the empty ceiling, "So I hate talking about him." 

No matter how much Louis liked Harry. That was all he was getting. Louis certainly was not going to start on with his sob story of how hard it was for his mother and him to get over the difficulties alone, of how Louis father had no problem in sleeping with another woman as soon as he left. Louis hated him since he was a child, his mother might not have shown it but he did see her cry looking at the bills trying to pay his school fees and taxes from her own savings. Louis stood by her since he was a kid because she was always there for him. That was the least he could do. He didn't tell Harry any of that but he didn't need to because Harry replied, "I'm sorry." 

"It wasn't your fault." Louis replies still not looking at Harry. The quietness ensured after that, a quietness he never had with Harry. He hated himself for treating him coldly but Louis guessed it was sort of a defence mechanism of his everything his father was mentioned. 

"My mother was homophobic." The sentence pierced the air falling out of Harry's mouth, "I like girls but I do fancy guys too. She didn't like that" 

A thin blush crept on his cheeks as Harry whispers the words. Louis would have thought it was cute if not for the first sentence that Harry spoke. His mother was homophobic. 

Louis was never directly exposed to homophobia. His mother had always supported him, so had his step-dad, his sisters were too young but they seemed pretty okay with Louis mentioning his ex-boyfriend. His school batch had never said anything to Louis on his face and from what he faces he was practically the king of his class, probably even the trouble kid, the party animal but no one had ever made a homophobic comment right to his face. Imagining Harry's own mother making homophobic comments to him was just heart-wrenching. 

_Wait!_ Harry just said he fancied guys sometimes too! _Hold on!_ Harry is attracted to guys too! Shit! Harry just came out to Louis. 

"Did your mom know about it." Louis asked. 

There was no reply just a simple nod confirming a 'yes.' 

"Does anyone else know about it, other than me?" Louis asked quietly. Imagining if Harry's own mother reacted like that there was no way in hell Harry would ever get the confidence to tell it to any of his other family members. 

'No' Harry shook his head. No one but Louis knew about Harry's sexuality. He felt proud of himself that Harry was comfortable enough with Louis to share that with him maybe because Louis might be one of the few guys Harry spent to much alone time with who is also gay. It did hurt Louis, the thought of hiding the sexuality from their own family. 

He didn't think, he just hugged Harry. The two centimetres that were so purposely and diligently places between them vanished as Louis hugged Harry. Pulled him right in his chest, right after he did that a damn broke. Tears were flooding down Harrys eyes, there was so much more to this boy than Louis knew. He knew there was more to all of it that Harry had told him just like how Louis hadn't spoken the unspoken heartbreaking parts of his life. Everyone has them, he pulled Harry tighter against him as Harry clung onto him muffling his sobs into Louis shirt. 

Harry was drowning in his own sorrows, he knew Louis was there for him to hold on to, but what he didn't know was that Louis would stay. Louis would stay right there for as long as he is needed and more because he won't let anything happen to this boy. This kind, shy, lonely extrovert, sinfully beautiful, lamely hilarious, this tragically broken piece of diamond that had taken over Louis's heart and there was nothing Louis could do about it. 

Louis was gonna protect Harry from everything he could. No matter what. 

____________________________

Week four Aiden was voted off for being gay. Obviously, it wasn't showed to the audience but Aiden knew, so did Louis and Harry. Aiden was openly gay in the judges' house, Simon confronted Aiden a few days before the voting asking Aiden to pretend to be straight in front of the camera for the sake of his career. 

Aiden denied Simon. He told Simon that he would rather be himself and not hide from the camera just to please other people. Simon had let him go and Aiden had proudly come back and told everyone of the encounter only to find himself voted out in the next voting. 

They couldn't come out, they couldn't let people know they were not straight it they ever wanted to get through this. Harry and Louis' growing closeness wasn't helping, the fans observations weren't helping either. 

Louis and Harry couldn't keep their eyes off each other or the fondness out of their eyes. It was the end of the fourth week when they talked about it. When they had first kissed in the corridor and almost got caught on camera. 

Louis and Harry had a heated dinner when Louis wouldn't stop playing with Harry's legs from under the table. Harry's flustered face glaring at Louis was nothing short of affection and fondness, as soon as they reached the deserts Harry decided to turn the tables entirely by sucking on the spoon while eating the ice cream, hollowing his cheeks while looking straight at Louis. They were childishly embarrassing sixteen/ eighteen year olds.

This cherub might be sixteen but he is evil and his lips are nothing but sinful. Beautifully sculptured, rosy red and enough technique to make Louis's legs freeze and his mouth drop open as he stared at Harry with blown pupils. What do u call a spawn of an angel and devil? 

Harry Styles. 

Deserts were the last, and thank sweet Jesus because Louis was done convincing himself that he had self-control when it came to Harry. He didn't. 

They excused themselves politely hopefully not giving birth to any suspension as they walked up the stairs. Quietly walking beside each other. The sexual tension was so thick it felt like another individual walking between them. 

They took a right, even though their bedroom was just at the far corner it seemed too far away in the present moment. Evidently, Harry thought the same thing as he pushed Louis against the wall just as they made the turn. 

Caging Louis between his arms, Harry looked at Harry. God, there was barely any green seen in his dark eyes as he stared at Louis. His eyes getting distracted by Louis' breathless lips but forcing his eyes back up. He was waiting, this sweet, crazy, reckless idiot was waiting for Louis consent. 

Louis couldn't help but smile, instead of making a move and pressing his lips against Harrys. He whispered in a panting voice, "Now kiss me you fool." 

It was such a Louis thing to do that Harry laughed, a small chuckle leaving his mouth which was cut off by their lips finally meeting. Stars colliding as if it was always meant to be. Louis had kissed both guys and girls but it was nothing compared to what it was like to kiss Harry. It was a feverish kiss, they both couldn't get enough of each other. Hands exploring trying to find a place where their hands would finally be satisfied but they didn't. They needed to feel, Louis hands finally wrapped his hands in Harry's curls still not getting enough of this boy. Tugging his hair back to see if there would be a reaction. 

There was. Harry let his head be pulled back with his hair letting a loud moan which sent a shiver down Louis body. Did Louis ever call this boy 'Hot?' If not he was certainly adding it to the long list of words that can be used to describe Harry. 

"Are you sure they went to the room already?" A voice spoke before either of them could react. Both of them parted, horror-filled their eyes. 

A camera right in their faces. One of Harry's hand was still caging Louis. To an onlooker, it may look like two things. One, Harry was either intimidating Louis or, well, the second one would be the truth. 

"Oh they are not in bed yet!" the cameraman exclaimed certainly not realizing that he was interrupting a very private moment. "So what were you guys doing, or planning to do?" The man asked unfazed. 

Harry replied casually, not caring to change his stance. "Oh we just had dinner and we were going to the room. From the past few days, it looked like Louis was hiding something from me so I thought I would finally confront him." Harry spoke, "The only thing I was able to find out was that he had been the reason why I kept losing my beanies. He kept stealing them away just because he likes them." 

Louis stared at Harry thinking what shit he was talking about. It was like he spoke all the thoughts that barreled into his head at once framing them into a sentence. God, he does talk shit in interviews, doesn't he? 

Louis didn't realize he was staring until Harry looked back at him as if asking for help then turning back to the man. Not knowing where the conversation was heading Louis added, "Yeah I think we should go to bed though, we have a performance tomorrow we were advised to take a good vocal rest but Harry ate too much dessert earlier on, I think it would be best for all of us to call it an early night, right?" 

Louis didn't wait for an answer before holding Harry's hand in his own as they made their way to the bedroom. The cameraman called out a "Good night! all the best!" Louis called a " 'night!" and walked right into the room. 

Come on they were normal people! Even if this was a reality show they didn't need to have cameras everywhere! Harry called out a quick,' Good night, thank you.' before following Louis into the room and shutting the door. 

"So... "Louis started," I take it that you fancy me?" Harry just shrugged trying to play it cool but his blushing face gave him away. "I think I always admired you in a way but I definitely like you." 

They stared at each other for a while, no one saying a word before both of them burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's how a confession should be." 

Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing as continued the joke in a mocking thick voice, "Hey you fancy me right? Yes, I definitely fancy you." Louis couldn't help it, it was like Harry would say even the most boring shit in the world and it would be so sound hilarious to Louis' ears. God this boy was ridiculously adorable. 

"Couldn't be any lamer" Louis continued, wanting to have the last word in the conversation, "Since when though?"

Harry just looked at Louis a secret smile playing on his lips as he walked towards the bed. He removed his shirt and climbed up to the top bunk. "For a while now," Harry replied. Louis mock laughed and said, "Brilliant answer Hazza, answers every single question of mine, so elaborate." 

Harry laughed before tossing his pants down the bed. Louis' mouth was slightly open as he stared at the pants on the floor. As of that wasn't enough a pair of boxers joined them not the floor, this time Louis' eyes were about to bulge out of his sockets as he stared at the black boxers that lay beside Harry's red pants. They were gonna sleep on that bed together, cuddling. This son of a devil had to be naked.

Louis was going to be fine, it wasn't like he was one more move away from combusting. 

"Wanna join me?" Harry called out from the bed. Louis' cheeks were on fire, "You grew an extra pair of balls today, didn't you?" Louis asked, "What am I gonna do with you, Styles?" Louis whispered the last part, shaking his head trying to keep the smile off his face as he climbed up to join Harry in bed. Louis didn't discard any of his clothes perfectly knowing the fact that he certainly won't be able to survive the night if both him and Harry were naked under the covers.

"Yeah! Did you know I hv three testicles as well, it's not just four nipples!" Harry spoke excitedly as soon as Louis joined him in bed. 

"Come on Harold! Three testicles are too much for a man who already has four nipples!" Louis spoke in his sassy voice, "What are you gonna play at next, 'I've got five buns!'" Louis mocked. 

Apparently, Harry did grow balls because the Harry he knew was a cute little cherub, this Harry was a cute little devil. He felt Harry's mouth near his ear shell as he whispered, "You know I only have two buns, you groped them in the hallway so mercilessly." 

The memory invaded Louis mind and it was such a bad lie that even harry wouldn't believe it if Louis told him he wasn't turned on. "Oh! *uck you!" Louis whispered that was his last straw. Louis climbed over Harry who stared at him with a huge smirk nothing short of adorableness and sexiness at the same time.

It was gonna be a long night for them.

____________________________

'Agghh! Are you sure they went to the room already? Oh look they are not in bed-' Stella paused the video midway. 

"There is something between those two. Even the fans have noticed it. Do you want to do something about it?" The head of PR asked, looking at the frozen screen with the two boys looking at the camera with a look of panic which had taken over their faces just for milliseconds. 

"No" Simon replied.

"You don't want to do anything about it?" Stella asked utterly bewildered.

"No" Simon repeated but this time giving an explanation for it, "The fans love them and they both of them barely started off, they can earn a lot we just have to find the perfect way to control them."

"You have eyes on one of them, don't you?" Stella asked, "Which one is it?"

"Tomlinson" Simon spoke, an odious smirk playing on his lips.

"Tomlinson is going to be a hard one to control, he might cause trouble for you." Stella tried to reason. Harry would be an easier target.

"It is Louis, I want to tame him. I've been noticing it for a while now, he's passionate and selfless. Now we know after some time he would do anything for Harry. Let them get close for now." Simon whispered, "He will be _my toy in the end anyway."_

__

____________________________

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, I decided I'm gonna continue this book because it isn't like me to completely abandon my baby no matter how bad it is :P Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 also I'm no lawyer so I made my own shitty contract with countless loopholes so bare with me :'D

When you find yourself at the top of the world in just 1 year, It doesn't come free of cost.

It comes at the cost of your Happiness, your Honesty, your Privacy, your Freedom. 

The list keeps on increasing, tiny things that you otherwise wouldn't have cared about start to matter the most and after some time it comes at the cost of yourself. You get so lost in the pretty lights and the cheers, the drinks and the 'love'. You lose yourself, you forget who you used to be before you were at the top of the world.

Louis Tomlinson, Age 19 was sitting on an upturned bucket in the maintenance closet beside their dressing room. He needed to breathe, he needed to get away from everyone, he needed time to collect himself. He was going to turn twenty in 10 hours and he was in Sydney almost 10,000 miles away from his family in Doncaster. He wanted to go home and celebrate instead of staying here and performing show after show till the end of the month. They weren't allowed a break until the new year.

This was the first time he was spending his birthday and Christmas away from his mother and all he wanted to do was fly away from here, right in her arms and give her a big cuddle. As if this wasn't the only problem, Simon had acting extremely suspicious lately, Every time they met Simon always looked at him as though he had something to say but was waiting for the right time. Last night he had gotten a text from Simon asking Louis to meet him before the new year break and Louis had a feeling in his gut that told him Simon knew about his relationship with Harry.

Harry Styles, the cheeky boy with the dimples and the curls who had taken over every square inch space in Louis body, mind and thoughts. He was like water and Louis was the ground, Harry quietly and silently made his way unknowingly right down toward Louis' core taking over his entire world. Making him light up every time the boy came in sight, He wasn't just a pretty face he was so much more. The quiet hilarious kid who loved knowing about the most random things in life, the kid who loved taking polaroid photos of every passing thing just because it was beautiful and he didn't want it to feel forgotten. Last night when Louis saw Harry take a picture of his worn-out purple trainers and Louis asked why he had said that the Trainers meant a lot of him and that no matter how dirty they had gotten, they still hold the same value for Harry from when he bought them. He was hopelessly in love with this boy.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket pulling him back to reality. He wiped at his wet eyes frantically, hoping to look normal as he tried cleared his throat quietly. The pulled out the new I-phone he had gotten for himself but for some reason he missed his old phone. 

'Hazzie, The Curly Love of My Life <3'

Louis remembers that day when he first set the name to tease Harold and they both had become a giggly mess, falling over each other midst their laughter and cuddling. They never changed the name after that, every time he saw it, he smiled remembering the memory. He cleared his throat one last time making sure he sounded like his usual carefree self before answering the call, "Hey Hazzie, The Curly love of my life." He spoke out loud and he walked out of the closet, looking perfectly alright. Any person looking at Louis would never have guessed that he had been crying from the past few minutes.

He heard Harry giggle on the other side knowing why Louis said that but his laughter slowed a bit as he said, "Good to know that you're alive and your sense of humour is still intact but where the hell are you? I've been searching for you from the past one hour and trying to avoid Louise at the same time do you have any idea how hard it is?" He chuckled at the last part.

Louis winced as he realized that he was sitting in that dark closet for a whole hour. "Sorry I was at the terrace I needed some fresh air before the show. Did you need anything?" Louis lied. He felt his heart pick up pace as soon as the words fell from his lips. This was the first time he lied to Harry in the entire 1 year that he had come to know the boy. He felt sick for lying but honestly, he didn't want Harry to worry and he didn't want Harry to know his secret hiding place in closets, he needs some alone time at times. He didn't want anyone to know that 'Louis Tomlinson' the happy, sarcastic, strong, crazy, hilarious kid was just a sensitive lad in the end. 

He heard harry hesitate before he said, "I was just looking for you so that you could sit with us while Louise did my makeup." Louis smiled as he remembers the all the times Louis spent with them every time Harry was having his makeup done, Just sitting there keeping him company or saying the most random shit just watch as the boy laughed. Honestly, he lived for moments like that. "Obviously," Louis smiled into the phone pressed to his ear as he walked," Meet you near our dressing room? I'm coming there in a minute?" 

"Sure I'm on the way there after getting Louise." Harry spoke into his phone, "I love you, Louis." Louis blushed on his side, even 6 months after their first 'I love you's' it always feels like their first and it has the same effect on Louis every single time. "I love you too Haz." 

Louis cut the call as he took a 180-degree turn to go back in the direction of the dressing room he came from on the other side a 17-year-old Harry with a red nose and bright red cheeks stood on the windy terrace all alone clasping his phone in his sweaty hand listening to the line beep. 

Why did Louis have to lie? He never lied.

Taking a heavy shaky breath as he walked back down in search of Louise.

All of them were sweaty as they took the last bow, the last bow of this leg of the tour. The Australian leg had finally come to an end and day after tomorrow is the new year. They are finally going home tomorrow. As the six of then took a bow facing the audience, Louis probably had the biggest smile on his face.

He stood beside Harry, a hand placed on his waist as they both turned to each other and beamed. The screams increased because their OTP was interacting cutely, Larry Stylinson. The conspiracy is hidden from the media behind the huge success of their band. "We're going home" Louis whispered looking straight in Harry's eyes and Harry's already dimpled smile seemed to grow at those words.

The lights went out but the screams continued as they began running backstage. As soon as they were out of sight and there was no chance anyone would see them except the band, Louis pulled harry towards him by his collar. It was hot and frantic as their lips came down together, both of them heard a wolf-whistle coming from behind probably from Mitch but they didn't care. They heard a "Niall, just leave them alone and eat your nuggets somewhere else, you are not watching a fuckin' movie." 

Finally, after a few minutes of silence and kissing, they slowed down pressed their foreheads together, their eyes were shut as they tried to control their breathing. "Come as fast as you can alright" Harry whispers in the silence, "I'm gonna wait for you at home." Louis lets out a breathy laugh that does nothing to reduce Harry's fond as he stares at his boyfriend and his beautiful fringe falling in front of his face as he laughs, his hands locked around Harry's neck. "I'll be back soon. Start the decorations for the party without me though, It'll be a bit late compared to you since I'll be flying with Simon. It will be alright, even if Simon found out about us I don't think he's homophobic, We'll be alright."

Harry's grip tightens just a bit at Louis' waist as he pecks Louis lips again, "God, I love you. You always know just the right thing to say. Also, I don't want to do the decorations without you." He pouts and Louis can't help but peck him right back at his pouting lips, "I don't even help you with the decorations I always end up breaking something and make a mess without even trying, Don't lie to me and yourself and tell me you need my help, Harold." Louis states in a matter-of-fact voice but a lot of fondness sneaks in before he can get a hold of himself. He can't say a single straight sentence while looking at those forest green eyes. God Louis was whipped. 

"I like it when you make a mess", Harry whispers as he showers Louis with kisses.

"I like it when you look at me and say that you didn't do it when you clearly just did." He laughs and places a kiss drops right at his nose and Louis scrunches his face trying to hide another smile.

"I like it when I start lecturing you and you try your hardest to pretend that your listening." Louis groans as Harry pressed a trail of kisses down his left cheekbone.

"I like it because everything I do, as long as it's with you, it will always make me smile." Harry smiles while kissing his Adam's apple and Louis can't help but moan and tug at his hair. Louis can keep kissing Harry for hours it's like they connect better than Louis ever connected with anyone in his life. They know each other and at times it's almost like they can read each other's mind, figuratively, obviously.

"I thought you guys were done with your little kissing session." A voice pierced through the silence. They both flinched and broke up as if the other was on fire. Sighing in relief as they saw Mitch Rowland, the band's guitarist standing there with his hand folded across his chest and a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

"I mean- At your speed how do you get things past kissing anyway?" He continues still smiling as they correct their clothes trying their best to pretend he doesn't exist as fine blush coats both their cheeks.

"Anyway, Harry everyone's waiting for you. If we don't get there soon we're gonna miss the flight, I guess 'kissing-your-boyfriend-goodbye' can be checked out of your to-do list, yeah? " Mitch teases.

Harry goes even red at the comment and replies with a soft, "Heyyyyyy." Mitch just laughs eyes sparkling, every time there is no camera around his eyes sparkle in the best way possible. He leaves them alone with a, "Just one small goodbye kiss and then you're gonna have to come or I'm dragging Paul with me so he can see you're make-out session and pull you apart from the ear."

They both giggle as they see Mitch disappear behind the curtains. "We are just allowed one kiss I guess, Mitch's orders." Harry giggles pulling Louis towards him again.

They were behaving as though they won't see each other for months on end and not like they would be living in their own house together in 2 more days. "Guess we will have to make the best of it-" Louis giggles back as they both lean in again.

The kiss is meaningful and slow and somehow conveys more feelings than just words. They break apart and stare into each other's eyes, the way his eyes reflect Louis intensely looking at him with so much hope, love and happiness that it's enough to propel them into the next golden age and all Louis can do is stare right back with a tiny smile on his lips hoping he could convey the same back to him.

Louis gives in, one last tiny peck to Harry's lips and he slithers away from his arm and giggling as he said, "Go for your flight love, I'll be with you as soon as I can."

"But you stole an extra kiss, I'm gonna tell Mitch about it." Harry complains playfully and Louis just shrugs and says, "What? That wasn't me!" and Harry can't help but laugh, "Is this the part where I start lecturing you?"

"Maybe", Louis smirks his eyes never leaving the boy in front of him and his smile never faltering from his face. This was happiness, what he had with Harry, Happiness was right here. "One last goodbye kiss," Harry says and ducks in for a quick peck, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you more you old sap, now go." Louis laughs, blushing wildly. He slowly whispers," I love you." As if that's just a secret between the two. A secret that they share and no one else, maybe it's true, maybe it's just them and a few more.

"I love you", Harry whispers back and before Louis knows Harry turns and runs away.

The smile encrusted on Louis's face falters a bit, just a tiny bit at the pang if hurt he feels when he knows how deeply he has fallen in love.

Maybe it's not a bad thing. It's just love.

Just love.

"Louis, my boy," Simon announces to no one but the two as Louis joins him on his private jet. "Hello there, Simon," Louis says in a cheerful tone as he looks around unsure as to where to sit, He had never been on Simons private plane before.

"Come join me," Simon says a smile on his face as he motions to the seat in front of him. Louis smiles politely just as he's about to sit down his phone starts ringing, he does a quick check of who it is and silences the phone. "Are you not going to take that?" Simon asked and as Louis shook his head, no, Simon thankfully decided not to dwell on it as he continued, "You must be wondering why I asked you to join me instead of going with you're best friends like usual, right?"

Louis purses his lips and replies," I'm not gonna lie but the thought did cross my mind more than a couple of times, Is everything okay?"

"Almost", Simon says cautiously, "I wanted to ask you about your friendship with Harry." Louis tries his best not to react but he can't help but flinch slightly at the mention. His hands turn cold and all he can think about is how Simon had Aiden kicked out during their x-factor days for being gay. He didn't want shit happening to him and Harry, especially after One Direction, made it big.

"What about us?" Louis asks trying to sound normal and he thinks he did a pretty good job of it, a neutral expression accompanied by a slight frown and a non-wavering voice. "I know you both are together Louis, I had my thoughts but Liam confirmed them for me."

At those words Louis' racing heart came to a halt in a split second, it hurt. His eyes widened a strange feeling of betrayal bloomed in his heart at the mention that Liam had given away their secret.

Liam Payne, keys and backup vocals of One Direction. The entire band had grown close after they were put together, Niall Horan with the bass and electric guitar, Zayn Malik at the drums and Mitch Rowland at acoustic and electric guitar and Harry and Louis as the main vocals. They had grown as close as a family. Hell they were Louis second family and he loved every single one of them and now hearing that Liam told Simon about Harry and Louis' relationship just didn't sound right. No, he wouldn't believe it, not until he asks Liam himself. He visibly takes a deep breath just to calm himself down.

"So are you planning on tearing us apart? It would destroy the band, you know that right. We were nearly sold out of our copies for the first week sales of our debut album, we earn for you. You can't do anything to separate us unless you want to be affected financially." Louis sounds professional and feels extremely brave when his voice sounds authoritative enough to surprise Simon himself.

"Louis, if you think I have a problem with you being together, you're wrong." Simon says calmly, "I see you as a son and I've known you for over a year now and from what I've seen, You're a very responsible person. You are a person who thinks before doing something and thinks about everyone's welfare and good interests before you do something. You are a good person, you know that?"

Louis just sits there confused but he doesn't show it. He puts on a poker face and a professional smile on his face as he tries to carefully analyse Simon's words. He nods his head once just to indicate he acknowledged his words. Simon seems to be pleased as he continues, "I would have called both you and Harry but there are somethings that I can only discuss with you. Listen and think carefully Louis, the rumours of you and Harry being in a relationship are spreading like wildfire, 'The on the rise boy-band filled with faggots.'" Simon represented the headlines that could be written.

Louis' entire body flinched violently at the term 'faggots'. That's one term he wasn't used to, no one had ever used it for him and if made him sick to the stomach when he thought of homophobic @$$h0le$ spitting that word at others. Simon noticed the violent shiver that ran down Louis body but he chose to ignore it and continued, "You are starting in your stardom and right now everyone loves you until certain people start getting jealous of your success and then the hate starts, those people will pick out every single piece of shit they can dig up about you and use it to destroy you. We have to do something to put an end to it before it gets out of hand. I've seen talented people getting hate they don't deserve, it has destroyed people, it has killed people I've seen it. I would hate to see you and Harry in that position, so we need to do something."

What Simon said runs around in Louis' head as he thinks everything through and the entire time Simon keeps staring at Louis expectantly. Its too much pressure, Louis just turned twenty less than two weeks ago and there is no way in bloody hell he's ready to make life-changing decisions not just for himself but also for his boyfriend. On the outside, he's the most collected and calm person and no human would guess that in that exact moment Louis is having an entire existential crisis going on in his brain.

"What are you planning? There is no way I'm breaking up with Harry for some media bullshit, I'll fuckin' keep it a secret if I have to but I'm not breaking up with him for shit because that is something I will never do." He was freaking out and the deep residing angry seems to bubble out of Louis clouding his judgment.

"No, I would never want you to destroy your relationship over people who don't know you, but I was thinking more along the lines of hiding it. Closeting. The term is not uncommon in the industry when it comes to gay people." Simon says, it sounds horribly like a contract and Louis is scared that he was too underprepared for what he was expecting from Simon.

Closeting, no it was too soon. He wasn't ready. Louis unthinkingly got up and excused himself quietly, he needed to think, he needed more time, he needed- He didn't know what he needed. He just wanted to get away and he wanted time to stop or slow down for him because this was all too soon and he felt way too alone. He was a mess.

He walked straight into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. His reflection staring back at him with haunted eyes, he looked paler than he ever had in his life and he could have sworn there was some colour in his skin before he boarded the aircraft. His fringe darkened at the edges because of the sweat at the tips and he had no idea how or why he was seating so much, his palms felt sweaty and he had the sudden urge to just call his mother or Harry but he knew he couldn't do that now. He felt like an absolute piece of shit for some reason. He stood there listening to his heartbeat resonating through his entire body his breathing turning from ragged to a bit calmer than before. The felt so so alone in this big world.

'The on the rise boy-band filled with faggots.'

Faggots...

'Then the hate starts.' 'People getting hate they never deserved.'

Harry doesn't deserve hate, Harry already got hate when he didn't deserve it, he doesn't want Harry to go through that again. He doesn't want hate.

'It has destroyed people, it has killed people.'

No. He can't, he can't make the decision so soon. He was scared, so scared. He needed to know more before he made a decision. He was just a kid after all. Louis took a deep breath and walked out the door, taking his place in front of Simon who looked up at him. 

Louis voice was no longer steady as he said, "Why did you call me alone instead of both?" He watched as Simons features relaxed as he sighed, "Don't mind me but you are more reasonable than Harry. Harry can be a little reckless sometimes and a bit too self-righteous most of the time, he wouldn't have given a rational thought for your careers and life. What I mean to say is he would never agree to get a girlfriend just for the media purposes even if it means saving his career. You, on the other hand, would at least consider the idea. Louis, listen to me carefully son. The PR department has been pestering me into making you both sign a contract for getting a girlfriend, but I bargained it down to one after long hours in meetings. We decided Harry wouldn't have to fake a relationship if you sign the contract."

Louis agrees with the fact that Harry would never agree to get a fake relationship but that doesn't mean Louis would! He wanted to object but he knew that he would do anything just to make sure Harry wouldn't have to.

"I assume you have the contract with you right now?" Louis asks and his question is met with a small nod and a few seconds later his eyes are focused on the white papers in front of him, "We have 17 hours more on this flight we need an answer before we land, Louis." Simon says with a serious but concerned expression.

Louis presses his lips together as he wordless picks up the papers and walks to another seat. Just to get away from Simon and his watchful stare. All this feels so wrong, He sighs minutely as his eyes scan the printed words.

'Dated as December 30, 2011

Louis William Tomlinson...'

'Gentleman,

'Reference is made to the following arrangement, as said arrangements may have been heretofore amended and/or modified and which arrangements are in full force and effect as of the date hereof- '

'Louis Tomlinson will have to be in a public relationship with a female for the Media purposes whenever he is asked to by the Head of the Public realations, Stella Grant. It can be with or without his will after he signs the contract'

'paparazzi walks, social media likes and comments,'

'Your public social media account can also be controlled by the Management for improving and altering your image according to the public eye.'

'If Louis Tomlinson signs the contract he will be in a predicament to follow every directive in the favour of the public image of Louis Tomlinson and his bandmate, Harry Edward Styles, and it would also ensure that Harry Styles is not bound to any Contract related to Public Relationships.'

'Louis Tomlinson is authorised to give a brief explanation to his bandmate, Harry Styles and his close Family that includes his mother, Johanna Deakin, his father Troy Austin, Step Father Mark Tomlinson and his sisters Charlotte Tomlinson, Felicite Tomlinson, Phoebe Tomlinson and Daisy Tomlinson only about his female partner for public relation stunts part of the contract.'

'Louis Tomlinson is not authorised to inform any media personality or fans of his relationship with bandmate, Harry Styles.

'Louis Tomlinson is not authorised to tell anyone about the second part of the contract that includes Harry Styles not being bound to any contract because of Louis Tomlinson. It is to remain absolutely confidential between the Head of Management, Stella Grant, Head of Label Simon Cowell and the signing artist Louis Tomlinson only. If the confidential statement is within the scope of knowledge of any other person because of Louis Tomlinson, it would be a breach in the contract and the signing artist, Louis Tomlinson can be charged with a heavy lawsuit of 3 Billion Dollars (i.e, $3,000,000,000)

Louis's eyes are focused on the small important bits and parts of the contract as he carefully reads through the entire contract. Going through certain sentences over and over again, He feels his heart pounding in his ears, he can feel his brain throbbing in his skull as he takes in the numerical value of the lawsuit that could be put against him. If he signs the contract he is basically sighing away his freedom to do anything in public. No, he can't sign this contract, even if he signs it he can't not tell Harry about why he originally signed the contract. Harry would hate Louis if Louis signed it without telling him. The buzzing in his ears growing louder and louder until the point where Louis presses his palms to his ears hoping the high pitched sound would stop. He wants to cry because he just feels so alone he wants someone to hug him, preferably his mom or Harry.

He pulls out his phone and looks at the time, he had been reading the contract from the past 5 hours. There were 12 more hours before the flight landed on British ground, it would be 12 hours before he calls his mother because that's going to be the first thing he's going to do. Then maybe he is going to call Harry but most of all, all Louis wants to do is go cuddle him the moment they meet. He needs warmth, he needs the one and only curly love of his life in his arms telling him 'It's going to be alright.'

He slowly peeks his head to look at Simon who looks rather engaged in the task of mindfully reading a magazine. He carefully walks up to him with the papers in his hand as if he was a scared child walking up to his parents to let them discover a couple 'F' grades in his exam report card. "Um." Louis starts uncertainly and as Simon looks up from the booklet he lets out an "Ah, Louis! Have you made any decision yet?"

Louis bit his bottom lip as he takes his place in front of Simon again, "I have a few questions." Simon smiles at him knowingly before saying, "I'm not surprised, honestly I would be worried if you didn't." Louis smiles politely at those words before asking, "Why did you make sure that the lawsuit against me is so high, I mean we are talking about 3 billion dollars, that's a bit too much don't you think so."

Simon just shrugs his shoulders before saying, "It's just the management idea of keeping you in check if you ask me they probably won't ever put one against you as long as you listen to them. They just wanna make sure you don't go around messing their hard work of closeting you by saying something you shouldn't just because you wanted to. They can let it go if it was a mistake or a slip but if you purposely do something to encourage it, we won't hesitate to pull the lawsuit against you. Something tells us you both are going to make it big so they didn't want to take any chances, trust me, Louis, It's for your good."

Louis nodded and continued with his list of mental questions, "Why am I not allowed to tell anyone about why Harry won't be signing these contracts because that is one of the only reasons I'm willing to sign it. If I'm not authorised to tell anyone the reason why I signed this contract then they would think I lost more than half my brain cells for signing such an unfair contract and if I do then I'm breaching the contract and no chance I'll be able to pay 3 Billion!" It was taking Louis everything not to start swearing in front of Simon about how unfair all of this is. 

Louis was watching every move Simon made too closely, he watched as Simon laced his fingers together, he watched as Simon bit the inside of his cheek trying to put a neutral expression, every move made by Simon was so professional that the authenticity of the action was lost. "Because Harry would fight back", Simon stated casually, "Even you know that if Harry ever got to know about what you did, he would do anything in his power to make sure he can share the burden but as I mentioned he is reckless. He might take the burden but he won't realise what he's getting into until he will break himself just trying to save you. We both know that Harry is extremely sensitive at times especially when it comes to hate. If both of you sign a contract the amount of hate you will get will be too much for Harry because he's always seen as the womanizer just because he talks politely. I don't want to put either of you in that position."

Louis swallowed thickly as he imagines the younger 16-year old Harry reading hate comments with red-rimmed eyes. The time at x-factor he had messed up a few notes and even though most people were supportive of it a few were hating on him calling him talentless for not being able to do it. He knew Harry focused on the hate more than the positivity trying to please everyone, he wouldn't be able to take the hate on a large scale. There were so many questions Louis had in his mind as he voiced each and every single one out loud for Simon to answer. Simon patiently rested his back against the seat as he answered all the questions properly, convincing him that signing the contract would be the best thing for Harry.

"Why make me sign the contract in such a limited amount of time?" Louis asks finally, the question that had been pestering him for so long. Simon didn't hesitate as if he was expecting the question, "Because this is entirely your decision. I didn't want people to add their opinions to yours, which unfortunately could lead to a decision you might regret later. We are talking about a five-year contract here Louis. Also, people might say you have to think long and deep about it but honestly in my opinion if you think too long you might just end up overthinking possibilities that might never happen that might lead to an unsatisfactory result and we don't want that. I thought that 18 hours is the perfect time to think it through alone with a clear mind."

Louis doesn't say anything still biting his lip he stares forward at nothing. His mind is anything but clear in the current moment. It all makes sense but also doesn't in some weird sort of way and Louis hates it, he hates it when he can't think properly.

"Louis," Simon spoke carefully, " You have 10 long hours to think about everything. Think carefully maybe take a nap just to cool your mind I can wake you up an hour before we land."

Louis nods and gets up from his seat, he planned on taking a nap but the sleep didn't come anytime soon. His brain kept wandering over the possibilities of what could happen if he didn't sign the contract he would have his freedom, he would still have Harry and his trust but he would get a lot of hate if anyone finds out he's gay. People would stop buying their album and their careers would be destroyed. He was back to being the kid on x-factor who didn't know what he would do in his life if he didn't get through the auditions. Everyone thought Harry was the sensitive boy and Louis was this tough brave thing who wasn't affected with a little hate because he goes around flipping people off and sassing them back before they get a word in. It hurt because he was human too and things did get to him just as much. 

He felt a few tears slip down his cheeks as he stifled his sob just as his eyes fell shut.

"Harry, I'm home!" Louis walked in their shared bedroom in Princess Park only to find a curled up body on the bed. Louis jumped beside the boy carefully pulling the younger boy in his arms, "Hazza, What's wrong?" Louis asked concerned as he watches fat tears pouring down his face as he tried wiping them off, "I'm sorry Lou, I'm so sorry." 

Louis was confused as he slowly took the phone from Harry's shaking hands just to come across the article written about how Harry was going to have a fun night with a supermodel. Louis's stomach dropped as he saw the lines blur. "I didn't do anything Lou, I was just hanging out with them and I'm apparently dating her just because they happened to take a picture of us. Lou, they are calling me a slut for sleeping with so many girls. I didn't do any of it, Lou. I hate it, I hate them for doing this I can't hang out with anyone now. I feel so stupid. I hate it so much." Louis watched his boyfriend hugging him tightly as he frantically muttered all the words against his neck the tears never stopping.

Louis tried wrapping his arms around Harry but they seemed to go through him as if he was made of smoke. Louis breath caught in his throat as he got up trying his hardest just to feel him but Harry kept turning transparent as if he were a ghost until he vanished completely right in front of Louis's eyes and all Louis could do was scream trying to move the pillows and the blankets, scrambling helplessly over the empty bed trying to touch Harry who wasn't there. The wetness on Louis's cheeks was something he didn't pay attention to just like the sobs that left his mouth. "HARRY!!" He screamed hoping that Harry was somewhere in this room or somewhere where he could hear Louis. "COME BACK, PLEASE! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! PLEASE!" He begged, hoping the words would somehow bring Harry back to him. He can't lose Harry. "NO! PLEASE!" 

He flinched violently as he woke up from his dream trying to remember how to breathe properly. He turned around to see Simons concerned face right beside his, his left hand placed on Louis' shoulder. Louis sits up straight as Simon handed him a glass of water, "It looked as though you were having a nightmare, you were mumbling with your face drawn together in a frown. Louis, You can rest forget about the contract for now take care of your health."

Louis wordless rejects the glass of water as he looks straight at the empty seat in front of him as he whispers in a raspy voice, "I'll sign the contract when we land. I take it that after an 18-hour flight we can still spare a few more minutes on the plane just to sign a contract."

"Wait, you're planning to sign the contract? Are you sure about this decision?" Simon asks just to confirm. Louis nods, he feels so exhausted, the dream really scared him. Why can't he just live a happy life making music with his boyfriend by his side at the same time, why does he have to choose between the two. Louis is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the quiet smile spreading across the lips of the man beside him. Two hours of quiet silence before they land, Louis is just glancing out of the window looking at the clouds. What would it be like to fall through the beautiful sky, the wind and the adrenaline but they are short-lived until your face hits the ground. Everyone might think Louis lost his mind for signing this contract but he's doing it for Harry, that's what he keeps telling himself. It's for Harry.

He wouldn't do this if he knew Harry would be safe but he wants to protect him no matter what happens to Louis, he can handle it he won't be able to live with it if Harry gets hurt.

It's for Harry.

Louis is still staring out of his glass window as the plane lands, this was probably the longest flight he had in his entire life. He pulls out his phone switches it on as the tires touch the ground. His phone switches on completely by the time he sits in front of Simon again. He doesn't watch as Simon hands him the papers and a pen for Louis to sign on because he's too busy typing on his phone.

No, he doesn't call his mom, he doesn't call Harry. He texts his mom a simple 'I love you <3' and starts typing away again. He hears Simon cough in front of him hoping to distract Louis away from his phone, Louis quickly re-reads what he typed a constricting pain in his heart as he presses send. He doesn't wait before he has switched off his phone again placing it back in his pocket. He takes the pen quickly and carefully signing on the papers he spent so much time reading, his heart pounding in his heart ready to burst through his chest as he put the pen down when he was done. He looked up to find Simon's smiling face as he said, "Pleasure doing business with you, Louis."

Louis returned his gesture with a thin-lipped smile and said, "Since I have signed the contract, I won't do anything from now on." He watched as Simons eyebrows furrowed together in confusion but then Louis turned and walked out of the plane stepping under the cloudy sky still not sure if he did the right thing.

Simon sat in his office after the long flight as Stella walked in after knocking on the door. "I see you got Tomlinson, you were right when you told me that Louis would be easier than Styles," She said with a smile, "I underestimated you. Also, the move with Payne was a good one." Simon smiled pleased with himself as he replied, "It will create a feud between them, Louis will be left alone after a while no one would trust him after his move. That's one thing about them, Harry would think for both. Louis wouldn't think about the position he's putting himself in, he cares too much about others and too little about himself. He just destroyed himself." Simon couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth until Stella cursed looking at her phone. 

"You just made him sign the contract and he breached it! What the hell is he even doing?!" Stella shouted. The speed at which Simon got up from his chair to walk up to Stella just to look at her phone surprised him but he didn't dwell on it for long as he stared at the screen holding his breath. Shell-shocked.

"He didn't breach the contract, that clever fucker didn't breach the contract", Simon breathed out as he continued to stare at the screen, " He sent it before he signed that contract, that little fucker." Simon stared at the screen even though he was pissed at Tomlinson there was a small sense of satisfaction within him.

It was Louis last attempt at his freedom, but now he can't do anything because right now he's under the contract. He is just a puppet now and Simon has the strings because the contract says so. He smiled softly.

"Let it go, for now, we can do a damage control soon after a few days. Let them be for the time being." Simon stated, sitting back down in his chair.

Stella purses her lips together still staring at the rapidly neverending retweets and likes.

"Always in my heart, @Harry_Styles. Yours Sincerely, Louis"

Louis opened the door uncertainly, poking his head inside just to see if anyone was near the entrance. There stood Harry pacing around the lobby with his nails between his teeth, as soon as the door opened Harry's neck snapped towards the door and met Louis blue eyes.

Within a split-second, the door was pulled open and Louis was engulfed in Harry's arms. "I love you, Lou, I love you so fucking much," Harry whispers right against Louis's ears. Louis hugs him right back, wrapping his arms from Harry's waist to between his shoulder blades. Louis doesn't know when he started crying but tears started rolling down his eyes as he clung on to Harry.

Harry at first thought they were tears of joy until the sobs racked Louis body and Harry pulled back just enough trying to look at Louis's face, trying to figure out what was wrong but Louis just buried his face in Harry's neck and cried, now not even trying to sniffle his sobs. 

"Louis, hey what's wrong? It's alright I'm here, everything's gonna be alright. I'm not going anywhere, Tell me what happened Darling," Harry whispered running a soothing hand over his back calming the older lad. "Its okay talk to me, Lou." 

"I was so scared," Louis sobbed, "It was all so fast and scary. I hated it, I was so scared, Harry." Louis hands still clenched Harry as if it was the end of the world and Harry was the only thing holding him up. He slowly pulled Louis up, picking him up in his arms bridal style and carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom, some other day Louis would have fought back and pretended he didn't like being carried around like that but now he silently wrapped his hands around Harry's neck burying his face in Harry's chest. Harry knew cuddling was something that made Louis feel at ease so he carefully placed his boyfriend under the duvet and joined him, hugging him and wrapping him in his arms. They lay there quietly for a while before Louis said, "I had a nightmare that you disappeared because of something I did. That I lost you because I made some wrong choices. It felt so real it hurt I'm so sorry Hazza. I was so scared and I felt so alone."

Harry pulled Louis closer to himself running a hand through his hair as he whispered, "Is that the reason why you tweeted that?" Louis kept quiet, no. He didn't tweet that because he had a nightmare, he tweeted that because now he lost his voice in the public and that was his last scream before he let them muzzle his mouth with a contract, that was his last attempt to grasp for the freedom he was giving away.

"Harry," Louis whispered," I signed a contract." Harry's hand that was moving in Louis's hair froze as the younger lad pulled away to finally look at Louis's face. His eyes wide and confused, "What contract babe?"

"I'm going to get a girlfriend for the media. They are going to closet me, Harry, I signed the contract for us. I can't tell you everything but all I can ask is, Just trust me. Please, do you trust me?" Louis begs, he watches as Harry's eyes are confused filled with his own fresh tears. "What do you mean you're going to get a girlfriend? Why would you suddenly so easily sign a contract without even telling me?" Before Harry could continue with his endless list of questions in his head he felt Louis shake in his arms and he stopped. Louis's eyes were red-rimmed his entire face was turning scarlet, Harry could hardly see skin that was not covered in tears his bottom lip was trembling as his eyes begged him to not continue. His heart hurt, he had seen Louis cry before, he had seen happy tears he had seen sad tears which he had wiped from his face and cuddled him and talked to him but this- This was Louis extremely open and vulnerable, this was him breaking down without anything to hold on to except Harry.

"Please!" Louis begged, "Please, I'm so sorry love. Just trust me, Please." Harry pressed their lips together in a way that said that he cared, that he understood and he was here to stay. He took Louis' hand in his own and pressed it between their chests, their heartbeats matching, beating together at a fast steady pace. 

"I trust you, Lou," Harry whispered, "I trust you more than anyone in this world, I always will." Louis nodded and seemed to calm down again. Placing his head on Harry's left collar bone as he stared at nothing with dead eyes. Harry stared at the tragic beauty of the boy before him as he witnessed the stars held captive in his very eyes starting to fall so he held his breath and stared because there was nothing else he could do other than trust.

Everyone arrived after half an hour for the new years party, Louis had locked himself in the restroom for the first ten minutes making the excuse that he had a terrible case of diarrhoea after his long flight. After he came out he looked as though he never cried and it physically hurt Harry to see how good he was at hiding his feelings. 

When both their families settled down at the tables talking excitedly about something that happened a few days ago at a party. Harry had hugged Louis tight in the kitchen and Louis had hugged him back there were no tears this time, just quiet way to console each other. After pulling back Louis give Harry a crinkle-eyed smile and pecked him on the lips, inevitably making Harry smile.

It all went well and at twelve when everyone walked out in the open garden to watch the fireworks explode as they all counted down the seconds, smiles etched on their faces as they shouted out the "Zero!" 

Harry pulled Louis in for a slow passionate kiss after which they looked into each other's eyes as Harry whispered, "Always in my heart, at Louis Tomlinson, Yours Sincerely Harry."

New tears hung at the edges of his eyes as he smiled back up. These were happy tears and Harry let them fall just to kiss them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it, tell me in the comments if you like the storyline. Hope you have a nice day, tpwk x :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, that wasn't a disaster... Or was it??? Alright, I'll stop. Tell me about it in the comments. Since English isn't my first language I think that me making mistakes is alright but I'm open to people correcting them💕 Help me out here if I made any major errors and completely butchered English language. You can follow me on Instagram: @n.id.marry.u.larry_28. Hopefully, chapter one will be more professional than this. I will add more tags and character names as we go ahead, I don't want to give away any unnecessary spoilers. Hope you have a nice day, tpwk. x


End file.
